Mi nueva compañera de trabajo
by bennet11
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando al joven y guapo policia de chicago Edward cullen, le pongan como compañera la única chica que se resiste a sus encantos? Entren... Todos Humanos
1. Prólogo

PRÒLOGO

POV Edward

Mi vida era perfecta, ideal, extraordinaria, era la clase de vida que todo hombre quiere, poco trabajo, mucho tiempo libre, y una reputación que no hacía más que atraer chicas. Mi vida era parecida a la de James Bond, aunque sin tanta acción y sin esas actrices, que mejor ni hablamos. De vez en cuando me daban alguna misión, pero nada muy importante; investigar algún fraude, acompañar a algún detenido hasta la prisión…

Pues mi vida era perfecta hasta ese fatídico día. Ese martes 13 terrible, que iba a cambiar mi vida de arriba abajo. Y no solo cambió mi mundo sino que también mi forma de verlo.

Pues era martes y 13. Sally, la secretaria, me informó que el jefe Swan quería verme. Eso me extrañó mucho ya que nunca había visto al jefe en los 10 años que llevo trabajando aquí.

Empecé a trabajar aquí cuando acabé la secundaria

En unas colonias que hicimos como excursión de fin de curso en un recinto de esos en los que hay un rocódromo, un lago para hacer piragüismo, un circuito para ir en bicicleta…

Nosotros no lo sabíamos pero nos estaban evaluando para escoger a los nuevos miembros de una nueva sección del departamento de Policía de Chicago. La verdad es que en esas colonias estuve genial, impresionante, estupendo…

Seguramente os pareceré un hombre muy pagado de mi mismo, pero a la fuerza es así.

A mis 26 años nunca me ha pasado nada malo, mi padre esta forrado, y siempre me concede todos los caprichos que le pido y también los que no.

Por ejemplo, cuando cumplí mis 21 años, y por lo tanto pude sacarme el carné de conducir, me compró un Ferrari rojo impresionante.

Y no solo eso, también me dio 40.000$ para que me los gastara en lo que yo quisiera.

Y además, invirtió un montón de dinero en una empresa que si entonces iba bien, imaginaos ahora, ¡y todo a mi nombre!

Como veis, no me faltan motivos para tener un ego solo comparable con el del mismo James Bond.

Pero no hablábamos de eso, os contaba lo increíble que estuve en esas colonias, motivo por el cual, al cabo de una semana a lo sumo, se pusieran en contacto conmigo para que empezara a formar parte del cuerpo

Pues este soy yo, me llamo Edward Cullen y mi vida era perfecta hasta el día en el que conocí a Bella Swan.


	2. Capítulo 1: la notícia

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, qué más quisiera, pertenecen a la grande Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia que tampoco es mucho. Es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy exigentes conmigo, será un Edward/Bella, aunque aún no he decidido si en algún momento saldrá un Alice/ Jasper, mi otra pareja favorita.

Bueno, les dejo con el primer capítulo.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ****la notícia**

**POV Edward**

Me dirigí a la gran puerta de madera que había en el pasillo, que el jefe me hiciera llamar, hizo que mi ya enorme ego, aumentase aún más.

Era el primero de mi sección que había estado en el despacho principal, muchos otros habían estado allí antes, pero todos habían sido miembros muy importantes del cuerpo.

No conocía el motivo por el cual me habían hecho llamar, en aquel momento eso no me importó demasiado, y creo que si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiese asistido a esa reunión.

Así que entré en el despacho del jefe. En ese momento, me quedé estupefacto, como en niño pequeño cuando ve por primera vez un parque de atracciones.

El despacho no era tampoco muy grande, pero lo que me impresionó fue que tenía unas vistas muy difíciles de igualar.

Estaba absorto con esa muy bonita vista de la ciudad de Chicago que casi ni oí el carraspeo que hizo que despertara de mi ensoñación.

Acababa de cometer una falta de respeto a mi jefe, al que por ser francos, había ignorado sin pestañear. Estuve preocupado durante un instante, pero el Jefe Swan resultó ser un hombre muy comprensivo y amable.

Nos sentamos y hablamos un poco, sobre mi trabajo y las mejoras que había notado en mí, le agradecí mucho sus halagos, pero sabía que me había llamado por algo, y cuando le pregunte por eso, él me contestó:

Verás Edward, ¿recuerdas a mi hija? – en ese momento intente recordar quién era, pero no lo conseguí.

Lo siento mucho señor, pero no consigo acordarme de…

Bella, mi hija se llama Bella- dijo intentando ocultar una decepción- Usted la conoció unos años atrás, siete u ocho años.

Entonces recordé a la hija del Jefe, esa niña que estuvo totalmente obsesionada conmigo cuando yo tendría sobre unos 18, no me dejaba tranquilo ni un momento, pero gracias a dios, su padre y su madre, se separaron y ella se fue a vivir a Phoenix.

Sí, Jefe Swan, ya recuerdo quién es.

Bien, porque te he hecho llamar porque quiero que a partir de ahora, trabajes con ella.

Allí mi mundo se derrumbó por completo, ¿yo al mando de una niña? Por favor, ¡yo no era una niñera!

¿Tra…trabajar con ella?- dije rezando internamente porque lo que acababa de escuchar hubiera sido fruto de mi imaginación.

Eso mismo he dicho Sr. Cullen

Pero señor, para mí sería un honor pero … - no me dejo continuar

¡Pero qué Sr Cullen, ¿es que tiene aluna queja?, recuerde que yo soy el Jefe y ud. el empleado, no cuestione mis órdenes!

La había cagado, pero aun me quedaba una carta por jugar

No era esa mi intención en absoluto Sr., yo solo quería proponerle alguien mejor que yo para hacer este trabajo, porque yo no estoy muy especializado en tratar con niños- dije atropelladamente- Y solo quería decirle que mi compañero Mike Newton, sería una mejor opción.

No tragaba a este tipo, era un egocéntrico y un autentico cerdo con las mujeres. Porque aunque por mi estilo de vida, no lo pareciera, me habían educado para tratar a una mujer como es debido. Y ese tipo era un descortés que además se creía sexi el pobre. Así que pretendía colgarle el muerto a él.

No Sr Cullen, le he elegido a usted, y espero que no me haya equivocado y que no me decepcione

Y con esas palabras acabó la conversación, a partir del lunes siguiente, tendría a esa niñita bajo mi responsabilidad, esperaba que no me causara muchos problemas.

Pero eso, dejo de preocuparme en el instante en el que vi entrar por la puerta a una chica a la que no deberían dejar salir a la calle vestida así. La verdad es que iba muy normal, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa a cuadros abierta azul y blanca dejando entrever una camiseta de color blanco de tiras. Pero en ella, ese atuendo tan sencillo, quedaba mejor que uno de diseño en muchísimas otras.

En ese momento, la gente dejó de pasar a mí alrededor, como en esas películas en las que todos los extras de la escena salen difuminados, mientras que la persona a la que el protagonista está buscando sale en toda su magnitud.

Su pelo se levantaba gracias a la suave brisa que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, tenía un caminar muy pero que muy provocativo sin siquiera intentarlo, su sencillez y su inocencia la hacían ver encantadora. Y aún se veía más adorable cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándola y se sonrojó violentamente

Me había quedado completamente estático en la puerta del despacho, así que no pasé desapercibido, y al cabo de unos instantes Sally, una de mis múltiples amantes, me dijo secamente cuándo le pregunté quién era:

Ella, es Bella Swan – era consciente de que ella continuaba hablando, pero yo ya no escuchaba más de lo que me decía, ahora no.

Lo siento, tengo que irme- le di una excusa absurda y tonta y me fui, tenía que quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, la de la hija del jefe sonriéndome débilmente cuando vio que llevaba un rato observándola.

Así que me dispuse a llamar a una de mis "novias". Iba a llamar a Laura, ¿o era Lauren?

De todos modos no importaba ya que solía llamarlas cariño, era muy descortés equivocarte de nombre.

Pero esa noche mientras estaba con ella, cuando llegó mi momento, volví a pensar en ella y sin querer grité su nombre.

Esa chica me volvería loco, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

POV Bella

Estaba muy pero que muy feliz, por fin mi padre había entrado en razón y había accedido a incorporarme en su plantilla.

Él, se empeñaba en decir que ese trabajo no era para una mujer, y yo ya me estaba hartando de responderle que esa era una actitud anticuada y machista, y que una mujer podía hacer el trabajo de un hombre, igual de bien, o incluso mejor.

Pero eso ahora no me importaba, acababa de volver de Phoenix, y este trabajo era lo único que me importaba, no sabía si alguna de mis antiguas amigas seguiría aquí, ni si me recordaría, pero hoy no estaba dispuesta a pensar en algo que no fuera que a partir del lunes siguiente, podría decir que era una agente, con placa y pistola.

Así que le di al taxista la dirección de la central y después de aguantar unas cuantas preguntas y de escuchar las opiniones del taxista en lo que se refiere a mi nuevo trabajo, llegué a mi destino.

Me sentía insignificante entre toda esa multitud, todo el mundo pasaba deprisa y yo me había quedado quieta delante de la puerta principal como una idiota. Seguro que por eso todos estaban mirándome, automáticamente toda mi sangre se fue a mis mejillas y empezó a teñirlas de ese color tan característico en mí.

Empecé a avanzar hacia dentro de la habitación rezando para que el de arriba tuviera compasión de mí y me dejara llegar ilesa al despacho de mi padre sin hacer el ridículo.

Entonces vi a un adonis en toda su magnificencia. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, una silueta increíble, y aún no le había visto la cara. Era perfecto en lo más absoluto. Y entonces vi que me estaba observando, me perdí en sus magníficos ojos verdes, intenté retirar mi mirada pero era imposible, no entendía por qué me estaba mirando a mí, el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres impresionantes. A lo mejor llevaba dos zapatos distintos, o tal vez, Alice tenía razón y era que mi gusto para la moda dejaba mucho que desear.

Pero él no dijo nada, así que le dedique una sonrisa tímida, y enseguida él se quedo un poco tieso en el lugar. Vi como una mujer se le acercaba y le susurraba algo, y como respuesta él se tensaba y abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

Cerré los ojos, y pestañeé unas cuantas veces asegurándome que ese dios griego era real, pero en cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba allí, se había perdido entre la multitud . En ese momento deseé que el tiempo volviera atrás y me dejara observarlo un poco más, pero mi mente ya se había hecho más o menos un leve recuerdo de ese increíble hombre.

A mis 19 años, solo me había enamorado una vez, y era cuando tenía solo 11 años…

**Flash-back**

_Te amo Edward – dije con vergüenza, tenía 12 años, y llevaba enamorada de él desde hacía un año por lo menos, desde que mi padre nos presentó._

_Esperaba que él me correspondiera o que como mínimo pudiéramos ser amigos hasta que yo creciese y pudiéramos estar juntos._

_Pero él tenía otra idea, y cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, cuando pronuncié esas palabras que llevaba ya muchísimo tiempo ensayando, el solo se limitó a soltar una fuerte carcajada._

_En ese momento, mi mundo se vino abajo, yo no entendía porque él era así conmigo, yo que siempre le había tratado bien, y me había preocupado por él era la que acababa sufriendo._

_Pero allí no acabo mi sufrimiento, cuando se calmó y volvió a serenarse, me dijo:_

_Tú y yo no podemos ser- lo dijo tranquilamente, no sabía si él era consciente de que acababa de destrozarme, pero si lo sabía no parecía afectarle mucho._

_Me quedé viéndolo con los ojos llorosos, y con mi piel aún más blanca de lo que ya estaba normalmente._

_Y en el momento en el que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, apareció de la nada una chica rubia, alta, ojos azules… Que se abalanzó sobre Edward y le dio un beso en todos los labios. Yo no sabía que los besos se dieran así, esa chica lo tenía cogido del cuello, mientras él le acariciaba su cintura._

_De repente, ese lugar que yo había escogido para declárame, debajo de aquel árbol que está junto al rio, se convirtió en el peor lugar donde se podía estar._

_Quería irme, pero mis piernas no respondían, me quedé viendo como una tonta como el chico del que estaba enamorada, se liaba con otra chica._

_Estuve allí parada por unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que esos dos pararon para respirar un poco._

_Entonces él me dijo secamente:_

_No eres suficiente para mí- i acto seguido, continuó besando a esa intimidante rubia mientras reprimía una carcajada._

_Me fui llorando a casa, y tuve que inventarme una buena excusa por la cual venía llorando. Y como nuestro antiguo perro acababa de morir, eso me funcionó a las mil maravillas. _

_Además, mis padres habían escogido ese día para decirme que se separaban, no podía convertirse en un día peor._

_O eso pensaba hasta que por la noche, después de una fuerte pelea, mi madre dijo que nos íbamos esa misma noche hacia Phoenix. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme de mis amigas, y con lo enojada que estaba Reneé casi ni pude despedirme de Charlie_

_Esa noche, ya en la casa nueva, hice una promesa:_

_Jamás volveré a enamorarme, y mucho menos de Edward Cullen- me juré- ni a volveré a decir su nombre_

**Fin del Flash – back**

Desde entonces no me había vuelto a enamorar, ya que eso solo me había traído problemas.

Así que intente sin éxito quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Este chico seguro que ya tenía una novia bellísima, y como dijo él, yo no era suficiente para nadie.

Mis amigas siempre me habían dicho que muchos chicos estaban por mí, y que era yo la que los ahuyentaba, pero no podía permitirme acercarme lo suficiente a ningún chico como para volver a enamorarme.

Por fin llegué al despacho de mi padre, quien me dio un tímido abrazo con una mano. Mi padre nunca había sabido cómo expresar sus sentimientos, así que eso era un avance.

Hablamos un poco sobre lo que habíamos hecho durante los últimos años en los que no nos habíamos visto.

Y luego vino la parte importante:

Bella, como sabes he accedido a tus súplicas y te voy a integrar en el cuerpo- yo estaba casi que flotaba- pero hay un par de cosas que tendrás que aceptar

Sí, claro- yo ya me esperaba que esto no sería tan fácil

Pues bien, lo primero es que no vas a llevar pistola, y no , no me montes una escena- añadió cuando vio que iba a empezar a protestar- sabes que con tu torpeza podría haber algún accidente, y eso no sería bueno

De acuerdo, lo acepto, y lo otro- dije a regañadientes, iba a tener que remplazar mi frase de soy una agente, con placa y pistola, hice una pequeña sonrisa debido a mi chiste privado

Bien, primero quiero que sepas que esto lo hago pensando en tu bienestar, uno de mis agentes va a acompañarte, como un trabajo en equipo

No, no y mil veces no, ¡yo quería ser policía!, por el amor de dios, tenía 19 años, no necesitaba a una niñera.

Ese no era el trato papa

Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que es lo mejor. Es que va a desobedecer mis órdenes agente Swan.

Me encantó que se dirigiera a mí de esa forma, así que olvidé el tema de la niñera.

Vas a empezar el lunes, os vais a encontrar en la cafetería, ¿bien?

Sí papa, no va a haber ningún problema

Y Bella, en público, será mejor que te dirijas a mí como Jefe Swan, o Sr. Swan, ya sabes, para las apariencias.

Por supuesto Sr.

Entonces todo bien, puede retirarse Agente Swan

- Gracias pa.. Jefe

Adiós bella

Te quiero

Iba a ser una semana larga, pero la espera valdría la pena, el lunes siguiente, empezaría mi sueño, dentro de unas 120 horas sería policía, ¿pero quién estaba contando?

Esa noche, después de 8 años, volví a soñar con Edward Cullen, no sabía si era por los recuerdos en esta ciudad o porque era consciente de que aún no había logrado olvidarle, pero presentía que volveríamos a encontrarnos muy pronto.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Disculpen mi ortografía, pero creo que es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo que el anterior ¿verdad? No sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar, pero va a ser pronto. Solo pondré desde el punto de vista de los dos en las escenas más significativas o para explicar algo que no se entienda.

Bueno, si les ha gustado dejen un review que no cuesta nada

Adiós.

_**"Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban felices para siempre"**_


	3. Capitulo 2: El encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, qué más quisiera, pertenecen a la grande Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia que tampoco es mucho. Es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy exigentes conmigo

Bueno, les dejo con el segundo capítulo.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**MI nueva compañera de trabajo**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****el encuentro**

**POV Edward**

En toda la semana no había pensado en nada más que ella, en la sonrisa que me dirigió, que hizo que "amigo" despertara de golpe. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir eso nunca, y menos sin desearlo siquiera.

La deseaba, más que a ninguna otra chica, solo la había visto una vez, y ya me había provocado todo eso, no me imaginaba lo que haría conmigo cuando llevara más tiempo trabajando con ella.

Por todos los santos, ¿dónde estaba esa niña insignificante de pelo castaño que escondía mayor parte de su cara entre su cabello sus enormes gafas negras de culo de vaso?

¿Y de dónde había salido esa preciosa mujer que se hacía llamar igual?

Pero sabía que esa chica estuvo muy enamorada de mí, así que no tendría mucho trabajo en que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Puede que la última vez que la vi no hubiese sido del todo amable con ella, aún recuerdo esa tarde bajo aquel árbol…

**Flash-back**

_Esa tarde, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante, así que la seguí sin mucho entusiasmo hacia donde me dirigió. Llegamos a uno de esos lugares que se hacían llamara románticos, pero que yo los encontraba de lo más cursis._

_Le dije que tenía que hacer una llamada antes hablar con ella. Así que llamé a Jessica, una de mis novias, creo que en ese momento era la más bonita, y le dije que quedáramos en el mismo lugar en el que me había llevado bella, y que tenía ganas de que me recibiera con un gran beso para demostrarle a la chica que me esperaba bajo el árbol que ella era mi novia, y que no me interesaban las niñas de 11 años._

_Y entonces ella me dijo algo que ya estaba acostumbrado a oír pero que nunca había dicho a nadie:_

_Te quiero Edward- me dijo, se notaba que estaba de lo más nerviosa, pero no pude reprimir una carcajada._

_Por dios, tenía 11 años, como podía pensar que yo saldría con ella, y para que eso le quedara más que claro le dije:_

_Tú y yo no podemos ser- parecía que iba a volver a llorar, y yo no podía ver llorar a una mujer por muy niña que fuese, y me disponía a decirle algo, pero entonces fue cuando apareció Jessica._

_No salía con ella porque estuviera enamorado de ella, de hecho todas las chicas con las que salía eran de lo más tontas pero tenían un cuerpo de infarto. Solo por eso estaba con ella._

_Empezó a besarme, y a pasarme las manos por el cuello, así que yo le puse las mías en la cintura y empecé a acariciarla. Ella movía su lengua dentro de mi boca, y yo rápidamente le correspondí._

_No besaba mal, pero no provocaba nada en mí. Ella intentaba que yo me enamorara de ella, pero no tenía nada que me hiciera desear pasar mi tiempo con ella sin tener ningún contacto físico. Digamos que solo la quería para sexo, pero dicho así suena muy mal, así que digamos que éramos "amigos con beneficios" aunque muy amigos tampoco éramos, esa frase lo resumía bastante bien._

_La niña aun seguía allí, así que para que dejara de molestarme definitivamente, le dije:_

_No eres suficiente para mí- en ese momento sabía que ella se iría corriendo a casa, así que continué besando a Jess como si nada. Cuando acabamos, ella ya no estaba. _

_La verdad es que había sido un poco grosero, pero al fin y al cabo era solo una niña, lo superaría._

_Así que no hice más que alegrarme de que al día siguiente me dijeran que la esposa del Jefe se había ido con su hija y que no tenían pensado volver._

_Así tampoco tendría problemas con el Sr. Swan._

_De hecho sentía que le había hecho un favor a la chica esa, porque ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que con lo solicitado que yo estaba no me hubiera fijado nunca en ella._

_Y esa noche dormí perfectamente, sin ningún remordimiento, es más, creí haber hecho una buena obra._

**Fin del Flash – back**

Si, seguramente me pasé un poco con Bella, pero ella tendría que entender que para esos entonces ella era solo una niña pequeña, y transparente. Y yo todo un Don Juan.

Así que me dirigí a la cafetería donde me esperaba mi infierno personal. Ella aún no había llegado cuando me senté en una mesa y pedí un café. La camarera que me atendió, coqueteó conmigo, como todas solían hacerlo. Y cuando me trajo el café con la cuenta, me dio también una tarjeta con su número de teléfono. Seguramente la llamaría, ya que no estaba nada mal. Le dedique una sonrisa picara y guardé la tarjeta en la solapa de mi camisa mientras la desnudaba con los ojos. Ella ni se inmutó.

Eso estaba bien, yo nunca lo hacía con alguien virgen, y esa claramente no lo era, sino se hubiera incomodado.

Nunca lo hacía con una virgen porque creo que las mujeres deberían perder su virginidad con alguien que las quisiera, y yo, definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de querer a nadie.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando me reconociera, o si ya sabía que yo iba a ser su compañero de trabajo., o si siquiera aparecería.

Me preguntaba si me recordaría, y si lo hacía, ¿continuaba amándome, o por el contrario me odiaba?

De darse la segunda opción, me encargaría de cambiarlo. Era como un desafío, y a mí me encantaban los retos.

Pero al cabo de un momento dejé de preocuparme. En el preciso momento en el que ella piso la cafetería, todos los hombres dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta.

Y por consiguiente también las mujeres. Los hombres la observaban con deseo, y las mujeres con celos. Y eso que en ese momento, no había ni una sola mujer que no fuera bella, pero es que ella destacaba.

No miento cuando digo que más de un hombre se llevó una fuerte bofetada por quedarse mirando más de la cuenta a Bella estando con otra.

Eso no podía continuar así, lo que me hacía solo con verla era demasiado para mi "amigo". Sabía que eso solo era deseo. No me interesaba nada más con ninguna mujer lejos de la cama.

Estaba claro que buscaba a alguien, pero no entendía porque ella aun no me había dirigido la palabra si ya había echado un par de miradas hacia mi dirección.

Entonces comprendí, que ella no sabía nada, ni quién era yo, ni que tendría que verme todos los días hasta nuevo aviso.

Decidido, me acerque a ella, mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de color.

Hola, ¿me recuerdas?- le dije mirando esos preciosos ojos chocolate, me preguntaba cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosos que eran.

No, ¿por qué?, ¿debería?-Me dijo secamente

Eso creo. ¿Enserio no te recuerdo a nadie que hubieras conocido digamos hace unos 7 o 8 años?- pregunté un poco desilusionado de que no me hubiera reconocido. Pero era normal, era mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco entendía si no me reconocía, porque se mostraba tan distante.

7 o ocho años…- repitió para ella mis palabra, como intentando recordar, sus palabras me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

**POV Bella**

¿Enserio no te recuerdo a nadie que hubieras conocido digamos hace unos 7 o 8 años?-

Cómo podía pensar que le había olvidado, le había reconocido desde que me dirigió la palabra.

No sabía qué era lo que quería pero esta vez no sería como la anterior, yo había cambiado y esa horrible historia no volvería a ocurrir.

- El cuento de hadas no tuvo un final feliz.

- El león no había leído el guion de la escena, y no apareció

- Y la oveja se quedó esperando.

Tenía claro que eso no ocurriría de nuevo. Así que le respondí lo mas indiferente que pude.

No, ¿por qué?, ¿debería?

Eso creo. ¿Enserio no te recuerdo a nadie que hubieras conocido digamos hace unos 7 o 8 años?- pregunto con una clara desilusión en su tono de voz, y también en esos ojos que tan bien conocía.

7 o ocho años…-repetí bajito mientras reía internamente

_- "La verdad es que no hace gracia sino pena" _

_S_olo faltaba que mi consciencia empezara a juzgarme

- "_A quien intentas engañar, eres consciente de que además de patético eso no ayuda en nada ¿verdad?_

Si alguien pudiera oír lo que pasa por mi cabeza seguramente pensaría que estoy loca, a lo mejor lo estoy, y por eso escucho esa irritante voz de vez en cuando.

_- "Es0, insúltame, si así te sientes mejor"_

- ¡Cállate, ya estoy harta de ti!

- "Dios mío, que genio"

Por fin callo y me dejó tranquila, en ese momento recordé que tenia a "Edward" delante, al que le debía una respuesta.

Quería que fuera él quien me tuviera que recordar que ya nos conocíamos, así que le dije:

No, lo siento, a lo mejor si me lo recuerdas yo consigo hacerlo también- le contesté como una madre le habla a su hijo, como si hablara con alguien mucho más pequeño, consciente de que tenía 7 años más que yo.

Pues, me llamo Edward- dijo con un poco de enfado

Hice un sutil movimiento para indicarle que continuara, que aun no lo reconocía.

Cullen, Edward Cullen, nos conocimos por tu padre, que es mi jede- añadió cuando vio que yo no le recordaba.

A sí, ya te recuerdo – le dije finalmente

Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, al tiempo que sus ojos también se iluminaban. Y para bajarle un poco los humos le dije.

Siento no haberte reconocido antes, es que con el tiempo que ha pasado te recordaba mucho más joven, pero ya se sabe…

Con eso su cara de engreído cambió a una de incredulidad, la verdad es que seguía igual de hermoso, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Ya, tu también estas muy diferente.

Es cierto, y dime, ¿querías algo en especial o solo has venido a saludar?

**POV Edward**

Siento no haberte reconocido antes, es que con el tiempo que ha pasado te recordaba mucho más joven, pero ya se sabe…

No me lo podía creer, ¿acaso me estaba llamando viejo? Eso era demasiado, para empezar se estaba media hora para reconocerme, y encima me llamaba eso, mi ego bajó unos cuantos puntos. Si no tuviera unas cuantas novias que me recordaran tan a menudo lo que provocaba en ellas, estaría hecho polvo.

Pero me limite a cambiar mi expresión y agregar

Ya, tú también estás muy diferente- por desgracia en ese caso, era algo bueno.

Es cierto, y dime, ¿querías algo en especial o solo has venido a saludar?

Definitivamente no sabía que yo iba a trabajar con ella.

Así que ese sería mi ocasión de intimidarla.

Bueno, estoy aquí para quitarme de la cabeza que tengo que hacer de niñera de una niña, que ya tendría que llegar.

¿ de niñera?- preguntó

Eso es, tengo que encontrarme aquí con ella.

De hecho, yo también he quedado con una persona aquí, mi nuevo compañero de trabajo.

Compañero de trabajo, con lo que yo lo odio y me ponen a una niña de pareja, que fastidio- seguía haciéndole creer que no sabía que ella era mi pareja, y tendría que ser ella la que me lo dijese

Pues creo- dijo con mucha vergüenza- que yo soy tu nueva compañera

Pues tiene sentido- le dije con una sonrisa.

Se la había devuelto, me gustaba ese juego.

Sabias quién era, ¿verdad?- le pregunté sin vacilar

Sí, y tú sabías que yo era tu nueva compañera, ¿verdad?

Sí- le respondí de igual manera.

Esto sería divertido, o eso pensaba hasta que vi como su mano se alzaba con rapidez y me daba una bofetada en toda la cara, fue tan rápida que no la pude detener.

¿Cómo te atreviste?- me dijo con los ojos llorosos

No entendía porque se ponía así por una pequeña broma. A no ser que yo le hubiera hecho algo más, pero sin embargo no me venía nada a la cabeza.

¿Estás loca?- le dije tocándome con la mano esa zona que aun me dolía- ¿Eso duele!

Solo te he devuelto una milésima parte del dolor que tú me hiciste sentir, es otro tipo de dolor, pero lastima del mismo modo.

No entendía nada de lo que me decía.

Eres un idiota Edward Cullen, no te aguanto- me dijo

Puede que no estuviera entendiendo nada, pero si sabía algo:

**POV Edward / POV Bella**

Esto no va a ser fácil

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Bueno, si les ha gustado dejen un review que no cuesta nada i quería dar las gracias a las que ya lo habéis hecho.

Seguramente no voy a poder actualizar tan a menudo porqué voy de vacaciones y me quedo sin internet

Bueno no las aburro más,

Adiós.

_**"**__**believe the dreams come true, because they do**__**"**_


	4. Capitulo 3: El caso y el reencuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, qué más quisiera, pertenecen a la grande Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia que tampoco es mucho. Es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy exigentes conmigo

Bueno, les dejo con el tercer capítulo.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**MI nueva compañera de trabajo**_

**CAPÍTULO 3: ****el caso y el reencuentro**

**POV Charlie**

3

Había quedado con ellos a las 9, eran las 10 y media y ninguno de los dos había ni siquiera llamado para avisarme de su retraso.

Estaba a punto de llamar a mi secretaria para que les buscase cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Entró bella, su expresión daba casi miedo, no me atreví a preguntarle nada. Después de ella entró Edward con esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él.

Como he dicho, no me atrevía a decirle nada a Bella, así que le pregunte a Edward el motivo de semejante retraso.

Yo pensaba que estaría avergonzado y eso, pero en vez de pedir disculpas, solo se limitó soltar media carcajada y a apuntar a Bella con un movimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento el rostro de mi hifa estaba de un color indescriptible, entre violeta y rojo oscuro. Edward al comprender que yo no le preguntaría nada más comenzó:

-Bueno, la verdad es que nos entretuvimos un poco en la cafetería, y se nos hizo un poco tarde, así que nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia los ascensores para no retrasarnos más- Edward hablaba con un poco de torpeza, ya que se le notaba que se aguantaba la risa- pues resultó que estos estaban en el último piso, y su hija prefirió ir por las escaleras en vez de esperar al ascensor- se había controlado bastante pero en ese momento no pudo reprimirse y soltó una carcajada a la par que Bella le miraba con una cara terrible de odio- Así que ella se echó a correr por las escaleras sin que yo tuviera tiempo de decirle que la puerta de entrada de nuestra planta la habían cerrado, y que tendría que volver a bajar.

Así que me esperé abajo hasta que ella volvió a bajar. Pero cuando le faltaban un par de escalones resbaló y se cayó de culo a mis pies.

En ese momento no podía parar de reír, Edward también se reía conmigo y Bella creo que quería matarnos a los dos.

Así que dejé re reírme e intenté serenarme, pero la imagen de Bella mirando con odio sentada en el suelo volvió a mi cabeza. Y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo.

**POV Bella**

En ese momento no se de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle si no hubiera sido mi padre. Aunque hubiera sido aun peor si Edward le llega a contar que mientras venia hacia aquí choqué con el encargado de la limpieza y acabé por segunda vez en el suelo entre fregonas y escobas.

-Bueno papa, ¿querías algo o solo nos citaste para reírte de mí?

-No seas así hija, tienes que reconocer que tiene su gracia – tardaron un poco pero al final se tranquilizaron, yo sinceramente no le veía ninguna gracia.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de empezar. Tendréis que localizar a una famosa banda, la forman Victoria, Laurent y su jefe James. No sabemos si esos son sus verdaderos nombres. Pero que una cosa quede muy clara:- Vuestro trabajo es localizarlos, no detenerlos ni intentar hacer nada, son un grupo muy peligroso, solo debéis descubrir donde se esconden, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí, señor – dijimos Edward y yo a la vez

-Perfecto, pues ya puede irse Sr. Cullen. Isabella, quédate un momento más por favor.

-Adiós Sr. Swan, Bella.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, me senté en la silla del escritorio de mi padre y esperé a que dijera algo.

-Bueno hija, solo quería decirte que tuvieras mucho cuidado y que tienes que confiar en tu compañero, solo así podréis trabajar bien juntos – si supiera cuanto me costaría confiar en él- bueno, puedes irte.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a casa. Había alquilado un piso en el centro, y tenía que ir al supermercado porque no tenía nada de comida en casa, así que pasé primero por allí.

* * *

Estaba comprando tranquilamente cuando…

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! – pegué un bote, al igual que toda la gente que estaba cerca de mí.

Entonces vi a la persona que me había llamado, era muy bajita, no más de 1, 55, tenía el pelo negro azabache cortado muy cortito y con una punta para cada lado. Parecía un duende. Me sorprendió que una chica de esas proporciones pudiera soltar semejante grito.

Luego vino casi danzando hacia mí, y caí en la cuenta. Era Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga en el colegio.

-¿Hola, cuánto tiempo, te ves muy bien Bella!

-Gracias Alice, tu también, pero, ¿te importaría dejar de gritar?

-¿Qué haces de nuevo en la ciudad? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Has venido sola? ¿Trabajo o placer?- continuó sin hacerme caso.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus lluvias de preguntas, así que cogí aire y le solté…

-He decidido volver, llegué el martes, si, voy a quedarme, he venido sola y por trabajo.

-No has cambiado nada Bella Swan.

-Tú tampoco Alice Brandon.

De pronto se le puso una mirada triste, pero enseguida la cambió, como la conocía tanto, le pregunté el motivo, y la respuesta hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-La verdad es que ya no soy Alice Brandon, ahora me llamo Alice Cullen.

-¿Te has casado? Yo siempre pensé que si lo hacías seria con Jasper Hale.

-Tranquilízate Bella, no, no me he casado, tengo 19 años. Y de todos modos lo de Jasper no salió bien.

-Está bien. Ahora, ¿te importaría contármelo todo desde el principio? – le dije un poco desorientada.

-Te lo cuento mientras tomamos una café, ¿ok?

-Hecho, pero lo quiero todo con pelos y señales.

* * *

Llegamos a una cafetería muy acogedora, y enseguida nos tomaron el pedido.

-Bueno Alice, desembucha.

-Está bien. Los Cullen nos adoptaron.

-¿Nos?

-Sí, nos, y no me interrumpas o no te lo cuento.

-Vale, Vale…

-Pues eso, los Cullen nos adoptaron, A Emmett y a mí.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Bella, te he dicho que no me interrumpas.

-lo siento, lo siento.

-Pues los Cullen nos adoptaron y por eso pasé a ser Alice Cullen. Mientras que al poco tiempo de que tú te fueras, Jasper y su familia, se fueron, por trabajo. Ya sabes cómo era su padre, y en vez de dejarlos aquí con su tía, como ellos y ella querían, se los llevó y los metió en un famoso internado francés, Jasper dijo que en cuanto pudiera volvería a por mí, pero aún no tengo noticias suyas.

-Hasta aquí lo he entendido, pero no entiendo porqué os adoptaron, es que tus padres…

-A mis padres no les pasó ni les pasa nada.

-Entonces no lo entiendo.

-Pues bien, Mis padres se separaron, y mama se fue de casa. Mientras que mi padre, al poco tiempo empezó a salir con una chica unos 15 años menor que él, que obviamente solo quería su dinero, pero no sé cómo, papa no se dio cuenta y se casó con ella.

Entonces esa Bruja, le dijo a mi padre, en una de sus discusiones, que por cierto eran muy frecuentes, que escogiera entre nosotros y ella. Y mi padre, la escogió a ella.

Así que nos puso en adopción y los Cullen, que por cierto son unas personas maravillosas nos adoptaron. Aunque mis padres, de hecho, nos visitan de vez en cuando, Así no se sienten nada culpables por lo que nos hicieron.

-Alice, lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?  
-la verdad es que a parte de nosotros, la gente no lo sabe. Creen que mis padres murieron y que por eso fuimos adoptados.

-Entonces, ¿ahora eres la hermana de Edward? – le dije alarmada, ella era la única que lo sabía.

-Pues sí, somos hermanos, o algo así. Nos llevamos muy bien pero nunca le perdoné lo que te hizo.

-Waw!, esto parece una telenovela.

-Ya, pero por desgracia esto es real – tenía una mirada muy triste, hasta que de pronto, su expresión cambió por completo y dijo:- hoy Emmet va a presentarme a su novia. Es la primera que me presenta una chica, así que supongo que será algo serio. También se viene su hermano. ¿Por qué no vienes?

-Alice, no sé, yo...

Y entonces me hizo esa cara de perrito abandonado. Me daba una rabia, pero así no podía negarle nada.

-Está bien, está bien, iré

-Genial, vente a mi casa hacia las 6 para que nos arreglemos como es debido.

-Cuando dices tu casa…

-Me refiero a la casa de los Cullen. ¿Sabes dónde está verdad?

-Sí, lo sé – Entonces caí en la cuenta – Alice, Edward vive ahí.

-pero mira que tonta eres. Edward hace años que se fue de casa- y entonces se echo a reír.

-Que tonta soy.

-A mi casa a las 6 ¿ok?

-Pero Alice, ¿a qué hora iremos a comer?

-Pues hacia las 9 – dijo tan tranquila.

-¿Quieres empezar a arreglarte 3 horas antes?

-Naturalmente, ¿qué quieres que cuando falten 10 minutos nos pongamos a elegir el vestido?

- No te preocupes, estaré allí

Y con eso nos despedimos.

* * *

-Ding Dong.

Ya eran las 6 y me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen.

-Hola Bella – dijo Alice cuando abrió la puerta – ¡tienes que darte mucha prisa, que casi no nos queda tiempo!

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar y son las 6!

-En mi casa, nada de peros ¿ok? Y ahora corre – dijo mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Después de unas 2 horas de sufrimiento, por fin Alice decidió que ya estaba lista para salir a la calle.

La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, llevaba un vestido azul con volantes y unos tirantes gruesos. Había conseguido hacer de mi pelo algo bonito, caía en unas hermosas ondas sobre mis hombros, también llevaba un collar precioso de perlas de conjunto con mis pendientes.

Hasta aquí todo parece muy bonito, pero si tuvierais que llevar lo que yo llevaba en los pies, no os gustaría mucho.

De hecho eran unas sandalias muy del mismo color que el vestido, con unas cadenitas de plata, pero tenían unos 10 cm. de tacón, mi peor pesadilla, creo que tendría graves problemas para mantenerme de pie sobre eso, pero ¡Alice pretendía que bailara con eso puesto!

Pero quejándome no iba arreglar nada con ella. Que por cierto iba muy bonita, llevaba un vestido negro y liso por la rodilla que le quedaba precioso. Parecía un duende. Llevaba el pelo como siempre, una punta para cada lado, pero con un par de horquillas en el flequillo. Ella también llevaba unos tacones altísimos, pero a diferencia de mi, a ella no parecía costarle nada de esfuerzo.

Por fin nos fuimos al restaurante donde habíamos quedado.

* * *

Ya habíamos llegado al restaurante, era un sitio muy elegante. Vi como nos dirigíamos a un chico enorme que nos saludaba con la mano desde la otra punta de la sala.

A su lado había una imponente rubia, preciosa que vestía un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas. ¡Hay dios mío, si hablo como un tío!

En la mesa en la que estaban sentados había dos chicos sentados. Uno con el pelo rubio como la chica, suponía que ese sería su hermano, y al lado uno con el pelo muy oscuro.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el chico enorme era Emmett, y las dos le devolvimos el saludo mientras avanzábamos hacia allí.

Estaba feliz de haber venido, éramos buenos amigos en el colegio y habíamos perdido el contacto, así que me alegraba mucho de verle.

Pero cuando iba a darle las gracias a Alice, vi como tenia la vista clavada en un chico rubio que acababa de levantarse.

Alice tenía una mirada indescriptible, estaba cargada de de… ¿amor?, ¿esperanza? …

Vi como empezaba a andar en esa dirección, pero increíblemente esa mirada parecía mucho más intima que cualquier escena amorosa que hubiese visto antes.

Iban avanzando el uno hacia el otro, hasta que estuvieron frente con frente.

_Él rodeó su pequeñísima cintura con sus musculosos brazos, y ella situó sus manos entre sus cabellos. Se acercaron hasta que sus alientos se rozaron. Por fin unieron sus labios, en un delicado y hermoso beso, sus labios se rozaron unas cuantas veces hasta que él inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso._

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando como una entrometida.

**POV Alice**

Después de pelearme y luchar con Bella para que se pusiera lo que yo le tenía preparado, y le peinara para que se viera aún más linda que de costumbre, tuve que reconocer que Bella era preciosa

Ella quería ponerse unos jeans y una camisa blanca, pero como siempre yo gané y se puso un vestido azul precioso. Así que me puse mi vestido negro, me peine y empecé a maquillarme. También maquillé un poco a Bella, era increíble lo distinta que se veía con un poco de maquillaje.

Cogí las cosas que necesitaríamos después y nos fuimos.

Por fin llegamos al restaurante, tenía la corazonada que algo muy importante iba a pasar y yo normalmente no me equivocaba, por eso Edward siempre me llamaba pequeña brujita.

Así que cuando entramos, vi al enorme de mi hermano haciéndome señas desde el fondo del local.

Le devolví el saludo, pero otra persona que acababa de levantarse atrajo toda mi atención.

No acababa de reconocer del todo quien era, pero algo me decía que él era la persona que estaba destinada a estar conmigo

Así que cuando estuvimos el uno delante del otro puse mis manos en su cintura, y él las suyas entre mi pelo. Nos acercamos hasta poder rozarnos, y entonces lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando sucedió.

Nuestros labios se unieron en una lenta y hermosa danza. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que se sentía tan bien que…

Entonces él inclino su cara para poder profundizar el beso y me pidió permiso con la lengua, el cual obviamente le concedí. Y así nuestras lenguas se unieron en una danza interminable, me apreté con fuerza a su pecho. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más, yo arqueé mi espalda y puse mis manos en su pelo para intentar acercarlo todavía más.

Entonces, creo que casi a la vez, recordamos que estábamos en un sito atestado de gente, que seguramente nos estaba mirando. Así que muy lentamente acabó el beso.

-Aquel que deseaba que no hubiera acabado nunca.

-Aquel que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

-Aquel que me devolvió toda la esperanza que ya creía totalmente perdida.

Aquel beso, que me recordó al instante ese último que nos dimos Jasper y yo el día que se fue.

En ese instante solo pude pensar una cosa.

-Te encontré, regresaste.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**¿Bueno que les ha parecido? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que no tenía manera de subirlo.**

**Dejen reviews, que me alegra mucho recibirlos.**

**Si tienen dudas, ideas… Yo estaré encantada de responderles. Y recuerden…**

"_If you don't live for something, you will die for nothing"_


	5. Capitulo 4: La apuesta

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia Es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy exigentes conmigo

Bueno, les dejo con el capítulo cuatro.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**MI nueva compañera de trabajo**_

**CAPÍTULO 4: La apuesta**

**POV Alice**

Jasper había vuelto, no podía creer lo feliz que me sentía en ese momento.

Él me estuvo abrazando durante casi una eternidad fuertemente contra su pecho, como si tuviera miedo de que me escapara.

-Jasper…

-Alice…

Me apartó un poco de él para poder mirarme a los ojos, me acarició suavemente la cara con su mano. Hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba eso que un simple roce como aquel, me hacia estremecer.

De repente Emmett se puso a reír i aplaudir muy fuerte. Después todos nos unimos a él.

-Cuanto habéis tardado enanos.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos sentamos todos a la mesa y me di cuenta de que había otro chico sentado en la mesa.

Jasper notó que le estaba mirando y se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones.

El chico se llamaba Mike y era primo de Jasper, pasaría unos cuantas semanas con Jasper mientras buscaba piso porque le habían trasladado. Trabajaba en la Policía, como Bella, a lo mejor trabajaban en la misma comisaría y todo.

**POV Bella**

El chico era simpático, y ¡trabajaba conmigo! ¡Qué coincidencia! Como mínimo ahora conocería a alguien en el trabajo a parte de Él.

Lo pase muy bien durante la cena, Rosalie me caía muy bien, era perfecta para Emmett, le mantenía a ralla.

Todos hablaban de la "fiesta de después" y yo no tenía ni idea de a que se referían, la única respuesta que obtenía era:- Ya lo sabrás en su momento.

Por fin salimos del restaurante y subimos a los coches. Yo iba con Rosalie , Mike y Emmett para darles a la parejita un momento de intimidad después de tanto tiempo, que necesitaban sin duda.

-¡Mierda! – Dijo Emmett gritando y golpeando el volante con una mano – No debería haberles dejado solos, ¿no habéis visto la que han armado en el restaurante? Y eso que ni siquiera. Y además con todas esas promesas de fidelidad y amor eterno que se hicieron- frase que se gano una buena colleja por parte de Rosalie, ya que lo decía con una cara de asco…- y que estoy seguro que los dos respetaron como tontos ahora deben estar como locos, ¿os imagináis? Han sido más de 7 años por el amor de dios, ¡pero si deberían estar muertos!

-No todo el mundo es tan adicto como lo eres tu Emmett- Mike soltó media carcajada – ellos se aman, no han estado a punto de morir ¡bruto! A demás que los demás no tenemos tus necesidades

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- replico con un falso enfado-Mis necesidades son totalmente normales- se defendió

Mike se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto

"_Es el único al que le haces gracia"_- ahí estaba de nuevo, no era normal que me dejara tanto tiempo tranquila -_ "y solo porque está medio borracho"_

_-No está borracho, un poco contentito puede, pero eso es todo_ – replique, la verdad es que esas conversaciones internas me preocupaban, empezaba a preguntarme si era normal –_ "Y déjame en paz pesada"_

_- "¡Pero qué genio tienes!"_

No estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando conmigo misma, así que le propuse un juego a Emmett.

-Pruébalo- le reté – jugamos a un juego.

-Cuéntame- respondió Emmett con entusiasmo- pero que sea divertido ¡eh!

-bueno. No sé si vas a disfrutarlo demasiado creo. No puedes tener sexo durante un mes.

-¿QUÉ?, eso no es un juego, ¡es una tortura!

-tú no tienes sexo y yo a cambio haré otra cosa que tú elijas. Estamos de acuerdo?

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga durante una semana, sin rechistar, poner mala cara o cualquier otra cosa, ¿entendido? Si no lo harás durante un mes.

- ¿Debo entender que aceptas entonces?

-Exacto

-Emmett, tonto, ahora tu estúpido juego también me afecta a mí y yo no gano nada – protestó Rosalie

-Ahora pienso en algo bebé – dijo Emmett, temiendo por su vida si no la compensaba- Ya lo tengo. En cuanto acabe el mes tú y yo…- Entonces ya no pude escuchar nada más ya que Emmett le habló al oído. Lo único que sabía era que su respuesta había hecho que casi nos saliéramos de la carretera.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Sé que es muy cortito pero prometo actualizar mucho más seguido a partir de ahora.

Besos

"_If you don't live for something, you will die for nothing"_


	6. Capítulo 5: La fiesta de después 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia . Bueno, les dejo con el quinto capítulo.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**MI nueva compañera de trabajo**_

**CAPÍTULO 5: La fiesta de después 1**

**POV Bella**

Por fin llegamos a lo que parecía ser una caja de zapatos enorme, sin ventanas, solo con una puerta de la que salía un ruido impresionante y luz azul.

-"¿Es que vamos a entrar ahí dentro?" - dije rezando por dentro que dijeran que no, fue inútil.

-"¿Por supuesto Bella, algún problema?" - contestó Emmett con un irritante tono de superioridad. Así que le contesté:

-"Claro que no, ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo"? - intente mentirle, pero como no tenía ni idea no sirvió de nada así que se puso a reír.

Esperamos durante un cuarto de hora a que llegaran Alice y Jasper. Emmett estaba de los nervios, no conseguía hacer una frase coherente. No paraba de balbucear algo sobre enfermo y matar… La verdad es quien lo viese y no le conociese se echaría a correr.

Finalmente llegaron. Jasper salió primero y fue a abrirle la puerta a Alice y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche. Eran tan bonitos, como una pareja del siglo 19, cuando estaban juntos, aunque solo se estuvieran mirando tenias que apartar la mirada para no sentirte una entrometida. Era extrañamente precioso.

-"Por favor dime que hay una razón a parte de la que tengo en la cabeza por la que habéis llegado un cuarto de hora más tarde que nosotros habiendo salido mucho antes" - Le dijo Emmett a Alice rechinando los dientes.

-"Emmett, soy lo bastante grande como para no tener que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer- le contesto abrazando a Jasper, que ponía una graciosísima cara de terror al mirar a Emmett - A ti Bella si te lo voy a contar, y a ti también Rosalie"

-"Bueno chicos, habéis traído lo que os dije" - preguntó Rosalie mirando a Alice e intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

"Sí, está cubierto" - Contestó con una sonrisa

-"En realidad - dijo Mike - a mi no me dijeron que tuviera que traerme una…"

-"No te preocupes he traído un par mas por si a caso"

-"Gracias Alice, eres la mejor"

-"Lo sé"  
No estaba entendiendo nada

-"Puede alguien explicarme de que estáis hablando" - pregunté

En vez de responderme Alice se limitó a sacar de su bolso unas cuantas mascaras de esas de carnaval.

-"Alice, ¿va enserio?, ¡Fiesta de mascaras?

-"Pues sí, ¡Sorpresa!"

-"Sabes que las odio"

-"Por eso no te lo he dicho hasta que hemos llegado aquí. Vas a tener que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y pasártelo bien por una vez"

Ignore su último comentario y extendí la mano para que me diera la mía. Mi mascara era de color azul, a juego con mi vestido, tenía un poco de purpurina en uno de los lados y una pluma en el otro. Tenía que admitirlo, era bonita pero no me gustan las fiestas de mascaras, eso de no saber con quién hablas es un poco raro.

-"chicos, me parece que no vamos a poder entrar hasta mañana "- dijo Mike señalando a la larguísima cola que había.

-"Se nota que no les conoces - dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada - a Emmett le conocen en todas la discotecas cerca de Seattle, y por lo que parece también a Rosalie."

Él me contestó con una sonrisa que correspondí.

En ese momento Alice nos recordó a todos que nos pusiéramos nuestras máscaras así que nos las pusimos y empezamos a andar.

Enseguida llegamos a lo que parecía ser la pista de baile, estaba llena de luces y de un montón de gente bailando como locos. A la derecha estaba la barra y a la derecha, subiendo unas escaleras la zona Vip. Obviamente allí es donde fuimos.

Subimos las escaleras y un chico vestido de uniforme nos acompañó a una mesa. Nos sentamos rápidamente y pedimos algo de beber, Emmet y Mike unas cervezas y nosotras tres y Jasper Coca-Colas.

-"¿Algo más?" - preguntó mirando a Emmett

-"Sí, lo de siempre, pero que esta vez sean 6 - le dijo mirándome. Al instante me puse colorada y empecé a preguntarme qué era lo que había pedido, creo que lo notó ya que añadió mientras me miraba- mejor que sean 8"

-"Ahora mismo vuelvo" - añadió el camarero sonriéndome y se fue.

-"¿Emmett, que acabas de hacer?"

-"tranquila Bella. Te gustará, créeme" - dijo riéndose, elegí ignorarle.

Pasaron solo 2 o 3 minutos hasta que el camarero regresó. Con nuestras Coca-colas sus cervezas y…

OCHO CHUPITOS DE TEQUILA!

-"Emmett, se supone que esto es gracioso para ti o…"

-"Hay Bella, siempre tan quejica - dijo para picarme - "¿no sabes que si los borrachos tuviéramos el poder lo tendríamos todo doble?"

Todos se pusieron a reír. La verdad es que no reía por orgullo, la verdad es que era gracioso.

-"Venga Bella, sé que te ha hecho gracia, admítelo"

-"Nunca"

Bueno, dijo cogiendo uno de los vasos.

-"Por la amistad, por el amor y por la mejor cosa que existe en el mundo - justo cuando creí que iba a hablar de Rosalie, añadió - el sexo"

Lo que hizo que se ganase una colleja.

-"También por ti amor mío" - dijo frotándose la cabeza mientras todos reímos. Después bebieron.

-"Bella -se quejó Alice - tú no has bebido"

-"Sabes que no me gusta beber"

-"Por eso he pedido 2 de sobra - dijo Emmett - ahora vas a tener que beberte 3"

-"No, no lo haré" - dije muy convencida

-"Ya veo, no te atreves"

-"¡Emmett! no intentes convencerme, no lo conseguirás"

-"Dejadla en paz - dijo Rosalie - ella beberá si quiere, nadie va a obligarla" - dijo mirando a Emmett y a Alice

-"Perdón Rosalie"

-"Perdón Rosalie"

Era graciosa la cara que se les había quedado a esos dos.

-"A mí no tontos, a Bella"

-"Perdón Bella"

-"Perdón Bella"

No pude evitar ponerme a reír.

-"La verdad Rosalie, es que nunca lo hago, y no se porque, por una sola copa no va a pasarme nada ¿verdad?"

-"Tú decides" - me dijo acercándome una de las tres que quedaban.

Me bebí esa copa, estaba asquerosa, pero me la tomé de un trago.

-"Bien" - exclamaron todos

-"Y ahora, ¡a bailar!" - dijo Alice

-"Vamos"

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Sé que es muy corto. Pero es que últimamente me cuesta mucho encontrar un momento para escribir.

Pero ya saben que los reviews ayudan jejej.

Bueno chao…

"_Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban viviendo felices para siempre jamás"_


End file.
